Chains
by Dwionn
Summary: While locked away in her cell, Kuvira develops an unnatural and obsessive infatuation for her lone visitor. Korvira with hints of Korrasami. Rated M.
1. Darkness

**Chains**

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after the events of the LOK Season 4 Finale. All chapters will be relatively short. Korvira and hints of Korrasami (congrats on being canon!) Reviews always welcome and much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

_**Darkness**_

* * *

The platinum is cold on her wrists.

It always is. Ice cold platinum down her ankles, against her legs, and behind her. It's on her left and on her right. It's everywhere- her personal cage. Her _chains_.

She stirs awake and slowly opens her eyes.

Darkness. Just the same, pitiless darkness she always wakes to.

She hasn't seen sunlight in weeks. She caught a flicker of it once from across the bridges to her chamber, when the guard left the door open and another was going through a facility door parallel to it. That was the first time she knew when it was day.

Now it has all blurred together. She's lost count. She doesn't live in a world where day and night are distinguished anymore. That has long past. There's just darkness now.

Kuvira sits up. She can make out the outline of a new food tray in the corner of her cell.

Weakly, she drags herself over. The platinum clinks and groans with her movement.

Soup again.

She takes the bowl in her bony fingers and lifts it to her lips. It's bland and cold, just like it usually is whenever she isn't awake when they slide it through the hatch. Her hair is in her food.

Finally, she tosses the empty bowl back at the tray. It catches it with a sharp clatter that echoes unpleasantly around her cell.

She was once better than this. People looked up to her. An entire nation rested on her shoulders. Everyone had adored the sight of her.

She leaned back against the wall, watching through the thin little windows of her cell to watch for a guard.

No one ever came. Not the Council. Not the Beifongs. Not Su. Not even Bataar Jr.

Just her.

The girl with fair, russet skin adored by millions. The girl who both saved and ruined her chances at an autocratic, secure future. The avatar.

Kuvira rests her head against the platinum wall behind her, inhaling slowly.

She whispers her name in a guttural, longing choke.

"_Korra_."

* * *

**X**


	2. Change

**Chains**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites/ follows/ reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

_**Change**_

* * *

The first month after her defeat, Kuvira received no visitors.

It was the thirty seventh day of her imprisonment. Kuvira had been keeping track. Thirty seven faint scratches were indented onto the left platinum wall, staring back at her like a hallow reminder. A reminder of how many days she'd been a true failure.

Suddenly, the door roared open. Sharp footsteps.

"You have a visitor."

The guard departed, and the avatar took his place.

She was concerned, that much Kuvira could tell. She eyed the cell as if she was mentally disapproving her living conditions and they way she was being treated like an animal.

Kuvira didn't want her pity. She didn't want anything from her. Weeks in the dark cell only fueled her rage. The avatar had everything and she had nothing. Just the sight of her being so healthy and righteous while she was rotting made her stomach churn.

The avatar only talked of politics. She talked about Suyin and the new elected officials of the Earth Kingdom. She seemed to ramble on because she knew they had nothing else to talk about if she went quiet.

Kuvira hated it. Hated _her_. She glared scornfully through the bars the entire time, wishing she could seize her throat and watch the life leave her eyes. She wanted nothing from that woman and she was happy when she departed.

The avatar returned two weeks later.

Kuvira was startled to say the least. After her cold response with their last meeting, she thought she had thoroughly scared the young avatar away. She could only gape in bewilderment as she approached her cell for the second time.

Kuvira demanded why she returned. The avatar only retorted that she wanted to help everyone.

They talked about Kuvira's living conditions the remainder of her visit. Every time the avatar asked her a question, Kuvira answered it thoughtfully.

The third visit came only eight days after the second.

By that time, the darkness of her cell had taken its toll. She stopped counting the days. She stopped wondering if the Beifongs would visit her. She only thought of her exchanges with Korra.

The avatar came through the bolted door and took her normal seat outside.

After that, things began to shift between them.

Kuvira began to watch her. _Really _watch her. While the avatar talked, she focused on the way her mouth moved and the way her hair would flutter when she turned her head too quickly. She watched her voice vary and her eyes fall to her lap when she talked about things that made her emotional.

Kuvira wanted to know more. She wanted to see the roots of what made her so intriguing, so beautiful yet so powerful and thoughtful. She wanted to know _her_\- and only her.

That was the first time Kuvira wished she didn't have to go.

* * *

**X**


End file.
